I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a utensil handle, and more particularly to a user friendly utensil handle which allows individuals, including those individuals having physical or motor function disabilities, to securely grasp the handle.
II. Discussion
Recently there has been a trend toward developing products which can be used by a majority of the population, including those individuals having physical or motor skill disabilities. So great is the trend that an entire scientific discipline, known as human factors engineering, has been developed to study the interaction between machines and utensils and the individuals who use them. Human factor engineering studies are often conducted to analyze the effects of shape, size, strength and overall functionality of an object with respect to the user. By obtaining such information scientists are better able to assess the needs of all individuals including those having physical disabilities. Once it is known what special needs must be addressed, the knowledge obtained through such studies can then be applied to the design of products which are useful to a larger percentage of the population.
Along these lines, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,286 which issued Dec. 4, 1990 to Stowell et al. discloses a handle for a household or other hand held implements wherein the handle is intended to be "ergonomically" advanced. The handle includes an elastomeric body having an internal cavity socketed to the shank of the utensil, a pair of concave depressions located on opposite sides of the body and a plurality of spaced apart flexible fins anchored in the depressions to define a grip site. When the user clenches the handle with the fingers of his or her hand, the grip sites are pressed in by the forefinger and thumb.
While this handle may be an advancement over previously known designs it falls short of accommodating certain physically impaired individuals. For example, individuals having advanced arthritis may have difficulty deflecting the fins which extend from the depressions. Further, the handle as disclosed fails to provide any type of meaningful safety hilt or shield which would prevent the hand from slipping toward the implement portion of the tool.